Soulmates: Zwei vom gleichen Schlag
by Mark Soul
Summary: Anfang einer noch unfertigen Geschichte, ich lad nur jetzt schon den Prolog hoch weil ich ein StoryID Fetischist bin ^^


  


Prolog 

* * *

  


Er rannte. 

Sie versuchte so gut es ging zu folgen. 

Beide waren auf der Flucht. Auf der Flucht vor der Ungerechtigkeit dieser   
Welt, denn ihre Liebe wurde nicht geduldet. 

Der junge Mann war in einfachen Sachen gekleidet, abgetragen und   
zerschlissen, kurz davor Lumpen genannt zu werden. Seine Füße waren bar,   
seine Hände schwielig von harter Arbeit. 

Seine Gefährtin war das Gegenteil von ihm. Edle Stoffe umhüllten ihre   
liebreizende Figur, Satin und Seide schmeichelte ihrer Haut. Die Flucht durch   
den Wald hatte ihren Tribut gefordert, das Kleid war an vielen Stellen   
zerrissen, doch noch immer konnte man sehen wie kostbar es einst war. 

Sie stolperte. Er griff ihr Handgelenk und zog sie weiter hinter sich her.   
Ein kurzer Blick wurde ausgetauscht, ein Blick voller Liebe und Zuneigung in   
dem sie neuen Mut schöpften. 

Splitternd brachen sie durch das Unterholz, verließen den Wald und rannten   
über grasbedeckte Ebenen. Außer dem Geräusch ihrer Füße und den keuchenden   
Atemzügen war kein Laut zu hören, und doch meinten sie in der Ferne das   
wiehern eines Pferdes wahrzunehmen. 

Als sie die Kuppe eines Hügels erreichen blieb sie ruckartig stehen, ihr   
plötzlicher Halt brachte auch ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. 

"Was hast du? Wir müssen weiter, hier wird uns dein Vater noch meilenweit   
entdecken können," sagte er. 

Sie zögerte, blickte in das vor ihnen liegende Tal. "Wir können dort nicht   
lang. Der Ort bringt Unglück." 

"Dummer Aberglaube," erwiderte er. "Aber er wird uns nützlich sein. Niemand   
wird vermuten das wir diesen Weg nehmen, und selbst wenn haben alle zu viel   
Angst uns zu folgen." 

Er zog sie weiter. Gemeinsam liefen sie den Hang hinunter. Im Tal angekommen   
verlangsamten sie ihr Tempo, achteten wohin sie ihre Schritte setzten. Es   
mochte nur Aberglaube sein, doch beide behielten aufmerksam die Seen im   
Augen, unter dessen Wasseroberfläche der Legende nach namenloser Schrecken   
lauerte. 

Dann ertönte plötzlich ein sirrendes Geräusch. Der Mann schrie auf und fiel   
zu Boden, hielt sein Bein mit beiden Händen umklammert. In seiner Wade   
steckte ein Pfeil, so tief das die Spitze aus der anderen Seite wieder   
heraustrat. 

Die Frau rief seinen Namen und eilte zu ihm. Mehr Pfeile kamen angeschwirrt,   
fuhren jedoch harmlos links und rechts neben ihr in den Morast. Als sie ihren   
Blick hob sah sie die Reiter, die im vollen Galopp den Hügel   
hinuntersprengten. 

"Lauf!" stöhnte der Mann. "Bring dich in Sicherheit, sonst wird er dich   
wieder einsperren." 

"Mein Vater würde dich umbringen," sagte sie. 

"Mein Leiden wird nur kurz sein. Aber dich wird er für den Rest deines Lebens   
einsperren, erst in seinem Haus, dann in einer unglücklichen Ehe mit dem   
nächstbesten reichen Schnösel der des Weges kommt." 

Sie antwortete nicht darauf, sondern half ihm aufstehen. Gemeinsam warteten   
sie bis die Reiter heran waren. 

Einer der Männer, nicht wie der Rest uniformiert sondern ebenso vornehm   
gekleidet wie die junge Frau, kam vor. Sein Pferd tänzelte nervös auf der   
Stelle, Schweiß bedeckte sein Fell. Herrisch blickte er auf die Frau, dann   
auf den Mann hinab. 

"Wie kannst du es wagen?" fuhr er ihn an. "Habe ich dir nicht untersagt   
jemals wieder in ihre Nähe zu kommen? Du weißt das auf die Entführung einer   
Dame der Tot steht." 

Bevor der junge Mann antworten konnte trat das Mädchen schützend vor ihn.   
"Er hat mich nicht entführt, Vater. Ich bin freiwillig mit ihm gegangen. Und   
bevor die fragst: Es war meine Idee zu fliehen." 

Damit hatte der ältere Mann nicht gerechnet. Aber das verschlimmerte seine   
Stimmung nur. "Du dummes Ding. Was hat dir dieser einfach Bauer schon zu   
bieten?" 

"Etwas das du mit all deinem Geld nicht kaufen kannst. Er liebt mich. Und ich   
liebe ihn." 

"Du ziehst also ein Leben in Schmutz und Armut vor? Wie wollt ihr denn den   
nächsten Winter überstehen? Was wollt ihr essen? Wo wollt ihr schlafen?" 

"Ich mag zwar arm sein," mischte sich der junge Mann wieder ein und trat   
neben seine Gefährtin, "doch ich kann hart arbeiten. Es mag entbehrungsreich   
werden, doch ich kenne die Natur. Gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen." 

Der edle Mann schäumte vor Zorn. "Genug!" schrie er. "Wie kannst du Lümmel es   
wagen so mit deinem Lehnsherren zu sprechen?" Zu der jungen Frau gewandt fuhr   
er fort: "Und du, Tochter. Was ist in dich gefahren einem Hund aus dem   
einfachen Volk zu folgen? Du wirst mit mir kommen und Fürst Xing heiraten,   
wie ich es dir gesagt habe." 

"Nie im Leben!" Sie griff den Arm ihres Geliebten, beide standen aufrecht den   
Soldaten gegenüber. "Du kannst uns nicht trennen. So lange wir leben lieben   
wir uns, und so lange wir lieben werden wir zusammen sein. Du kannst uns   
nicht daran hindern." 

"Du wirst," begann der ältere Mann, brach aber ab. "Ich kann euch hindern,"   
sagte er dann, "und ich werde es auch." 

Er machte eine befehlende Geste, und bevor jemand reagieren konnte hob einer   
der anderen Männer seinen Bogen und schoß. Der junge Mann gab einen   
gurgelnden Laut von sich und faßte sich an die blutende Kehle, aus der jetzt   
ein Pfeil ragte. Dann kippte er hintenüber in einen der Teiche. 

"Neeeiiinnn!" Die Frau schrie entsetzt auf und stürzte ans Wasser, welches   
sich bereits rot zu färben begann. Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen als sie   
den Tod ihres Seelengefährten beklagte. 

Dann stand sie auf und fuhr herum, stürzte sich wie eine Furie auf ihren   
Vater. Besessen schlug sie auf sein Bein und sein Pferd ein. "Du hast ihn   
umgebracht! Du hast ihn umgebracht! Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse   
dich! Ich hasse-" 

Der Mann auf dem Pferd trat zu, schleuderte das Mädchen in den Dreck.   
"Beherrsche dich. Selbst du hast nicht das Recht so mit mir zu reden. Und nun   
komm, bevor ich vollends die Geduld verliere." Er gab einem seiner Männer   
einen Wink, welcher abstieg und sein Reittier bereit stellte. 

Die Frau spuckte ihm ins Gesicht und wandte sich wieder dem gutgekleideten   
Mann zu. "Ich werde dir nicht folgen. Ich verachte dich. Du bist kein Mensch,   
du bist ein Monster das nur an sein Geld denkt. Ich will nichts mit dir zu   
tun haben. Ich weigere mich länger dein Kind zu sein!" Den letzten Satz hatte   
sie geschrien. 

Eine lange Stille folgte. Nur das Heulen des Windes und das Schnauben der   
Pferde war zu hören. Schließlich sagte der Mann: "Wie du wünschst." Lauter   
fuhr er fort, so das alles es hören konnten: "Ihr seid alle Zeugen. Von   
diesem Tag an habe ich keine Tochter mehr. Wir reiten zurück." 

Die Soldaten wandten ihre Pferde und trabten den Hügel hinauf. Nur der Mann   
blieb noch einen Augenblick. "Nun stehst du auf einer Stufe mit deinem   
Geliebten. Ein einfaches Bauernmädchen - nein, weniger. Du bist ein Nichts.   
Erfreue dich an deinem neuen Leben. Aber wage es nicht später bettelnd auf   
meiner Türschwelle um Vergebung zu bitten. Ich würde dich eigenhändig töten."   
Dann folgte er seinen Leuten. 

Zurück blieb eine einsame junge Frau mit gebrochenem Herzen und gebrochenem   
Leben. Weinend brach sie zusammen und trauerte um ihren Verlust. 

Schließlich kniete sie sich ans Ufer des feuchten Grabes ihres Begleiters.   
Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr erkennen, das Wasser war getrübt von aufgewühlten   
Schlamm und Blut. Sie war endlich frei, doch er war nun gefangen. Ein   
Gefangener eines Herrn der tausend Mal unerbittlicher war als ihr Vater es je   
sein könnte. Ein Gefangener des Todes. 

Mit erstarrter Miene zog sie den kleinen Zeremoniendolch hervor, den sie   
unter ihrem Kleid verborgen hatte. Mit zitternden Händen setzte sie sich die   
Klinge an die Brust und blickte auf den Teich. "Wir werden vereint sein, mein   
Geliebter. Das verspreche ich," flüsterte sie. 

Dann stieß sie zu. Die Spitze glitt an einer ihrer Rippen ab und drang durch   
ihr Herz. Das ihr Oberkörper die Wasserfläche durchbrach erlebte sie schon   
nicht mehr. 

Und so färbte sich das Wasser von Jusenkyo ein zweites Mal rot an diesem Tag.   
Und die Quellen des Unglücks hatten eine weitere, traurige Legende.   


* * *

Prolog Ende   
  
  



End file.
